bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Velonica
Velonica is Aqua Timez's eighth single. The track was used as the ninth opening theme for Bleach anime. It was featured from Episode 190 through 214. It is also the theme song of the video game Bleach: Versus Crusade. Track List # Velonica # # # Velonica -Instrumental- Video Lyrics Kanji= 挫折まみれ　流行にまぎれ　幸せな振りをして歌う もっと走れと言い聞かして　無謀にも　そっと風上へ 来た道を一瞥　ゆとりは御免　四面楚歌　参戦に次ぐ one game 「山あり谷あり崖あり」　塵は積もってく 果てしない旅の途中で　街のはずれに立ち寄る 疲れた両足をそっと投げ出して　寝転ぶと　繰り返される浅い眠り 何度も同じあの横顔　何度も同じあの言葉を… 「生きてるだけで悲しいと思うのは私だけなの?」と タバコの煙が宙をうねり　虚ろに消える きっとまだ力なき幼い日に 見なくていい悲しみを　見てきた君は今 こらえなくていい涙を　こらえて過ごしてる ほんとのことだけで　生きてゆけるほど 僕らは強くないさ　強くなくていい いい? 持ち上げた瞼　世界は春だ　桜色の風をかきわけて 遥か彼方へ向かう途中　この菜の花畑に君はいたのかな この空に鳥の白いはばたきを　僕が探す間きっと 君は大地に耳を澄まし　蟻の黒い足音を探したんだろうな ピエロのような仮面を剥いで　太陽に忘れられた丘に立ち 月の光を浴びて　深く息を吸う 皿の割れる音も　怒鳴り声もない世界 温もりがなくたって　生きてはゆけるさ だけど僕ら生きてるだけじゃ足りなくて 芽吹く大地や　分厚い幹や　消え去る虹や　過ぎ去る日々や 夜空のスピカ　四季の不思議が　教えてくれた　真実を探し続ける僕らに どこまで旅をしても　命の始まりは 生きて愛されたいと泣いた　一人の赤子 ここではないどこかを　目指す理由とは 心ではないどこかに　答えはないと知るため |-| Rōmaji= zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire shiawase na furi o shite utau motto hashire to iikikashite mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e kitamichi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen shimensoka sansen ni tsugu one game “yama ari tani ari gake ari” chiri wa tsumotteku hateshinai tabi no tochuu de machi no hazure ni tachiyoru tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite nekorobu to kurikaesareru asai nemuri nandomo onaji ano yokogao nandomo onaji ano kotoba o… “ikiteru dake de kanashii to omou no wa watashi dake nano?” to TABAKO no kemuri ga chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru honto no koto dake de ikite yukeru hodo bokura wa tsuyokunai sa tsuyokunakute ii ii? mochiageta mabuta sekai wa haru da sakurairo no kaze o kakiwakete haruka kanata e mukau tochuu kono nanohana hatake ni kimi wa ita no kana kono sora ni tori no shiroi habataki o boku ga sagasu aida kitto kimi wa daichi ni mimi o sumashi ari no kuroi ashioto wo sagashita n darou na PIERO no you na kamen o hai de taiyou ni wasurerareta oka ni tachi tsuki no hikari o abite fukaku iki o suu sara no wareru oto mo donarigoe mo nai sekai nukumori ga nakutatte ikite wa yukeru sa dakedo bokura ikiteru dake ja tarinakute mebuku daichi ya buatsui miki ya kiesaru niji ya sugisaru hibi ya yozora no SUPIKA shiki no fushigi ga oshiete kureta shinjitsu o sagashi tsuzukeru bokura ni dokomade tabi o shite mo inochi no hajimari wa ikite aisaretai to naita hitori no akago koko de wa nai dokoka o mezasu riyuu to wa kokoro de wa nai dokoka ni kotae wa nai to shiru tame |-| English= Smeared with setbacks, lost in fads I pretend to be happy as I sing “Run further” I'm urging myself, thoughtlessly, but softly to where the wind is blowing I glance back at the road which I came from and feel sorry that I have time to spare Surrounded on all sides What comes after a war is one game “There are mountains, valleys, cliffs” Dust is piling up In the middle of my endless journey, I stop by at the edge of a town I throw down my tired legs softly If I lie down, I'll end up repeating my shallow sleep I'll see that same profile over and over, hear those same words over and over… “Am I the only one who thinks just living is sad?” Tobacco smoke floats in the air and disappears into emptiness On a day where we're surely still powerless and young You witness sadness that you didn't have to see Now you’re spending your time holding in tears that don't have to be held in We're not strong enough to keep living on just completely truthful things We don't have to be strong Okay? My lifted-up eyelids see the world in spring I push through the cherry-blossom-colored wind On the way to the destination of the far-away other side, I wonder if you were in this rapeseed field I search for the white flapping of a bird in this sky Surely you'll be listening carefully to the ground and searching for the black ant's footsteps at the same time, right? Tearing off a disguise like a clown's, standing on a forgotten hill, in the sun Basking in the light of the moon, taking a deep breath In a world where there's no yelling voice or sound of the plates breaking Without sharing warmth, life can continue However, just living is not enough for us The budding ground, the thick trees, the disappearing rainbow, the passing days, The night sky's Spica, the four seasons' mystery, they taught us, who continue searching for the truth No matter how far we travel, at the start of life We were lonely babies who cried out to want to live and be loved Our reason for aiming for somewhere that isn't here Is because we have to in order to know that there is no answer anywhere other than in the heart |-| Characters The characters in the ninth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: External Link *Leo's Lyrics *Blog at Wordpress *Aqua Timez Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Video Game Theme